


Judy & Shion Are Getting Married

by Benfrosh



Series: Judy & Shion [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, F/F, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, i can't believe i'm actually writing this aaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells are ringing in the chapel, Judy and Shion are tying the knot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judy & Shion Are Getting Married

Shion took a deep breath and slowly released it. It was almost time for her to enter the chapel and walk down the aisle, and as the moment got closer her anxiety kept building up. Not for anything in particular - everything was going smoothly, everyone was here, all she had to do was walk down the aisle and repeat the minister's words carefully. And yet...

"Hello, Shion." Shion's father, Suou, walked up, looking snazzy in a charcoal gray suit. "You look absolutely radiant." 

"Thanks," Shion replied with a giggle. She had been amazed to look at herself in the mirror when she was getting ready, honestly. The stylist had pinned her hair up with a white floral brooch, complimenting the white wedding dress covered in a light rose pattern she was wearing. All put together, she felt more beautiful than she had... ever, really.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Not quite yet, Dad," Shion responded with a smile she could barely muster. "Once the music changes, we'll go in."

Suou smiled back. "Nervous, huh?" he asked in a quick snap of Japanese.

Shion nodded. "Yeah, a little. It's just- it's a big moment, you know?" she responded back in her own slightly rusty Japanese.

"You don't show it at all. You're hardly recognizable from even a few years ago, you know. Stronger." Suou's grin grew wider. "She's made you a better person."

"You really think so?" Shion asked, haltingly.

Suou nodded. "I know so. So trust in yourself, trust in God, and trust in Judy. This is your big moment together, and all you have to do is enjoy it."

"Thanks," Shion replied, her smile finally growing. "And... thanks for being here, Dad."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world. It's the least I could do for you after everything." He pulled her into a gentle hug (trying not to disturb her dress).

Through the doors to the church, the wedding changed to a soft piano tune. Shion coughed. "We should go," she added, switching back to English.

Suou extended his arm. "Shall we be off, my daughter?"

Shion took his arm, holding her red and white rose bouquet in her other hand. "Let's."

The door opened, and the two began to walk down the aisle.

As Shion walked, she couldn't help but look around at everyone who had managed to come. Not much of Shion's family had arrived - she wasn't particularly close to many outside of her immediate family - but her aunt and uncle who lived in Tokyo had come, and her mom's parents as well. On Judy's side, since they all lived relatively close to each other and in California, many more had come - aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, the whole lot. And somewhere in the crowd were the few friends they had invited, old and new. All told, about forty people had shown up - a small wedding by any means, but to Shion it was already at the limits of what she could handle. But she'd persevere, because at the end of the aisle...

Well, their maids of honor were there - Midori as Shion's and Claire as Judy's. Minister Carmichael was there at the altar, waiting patiently. Suou was standing off to the side, ready to deliver the rings when he needed to. Most important of all, however, was Judy. Then and there, Judy was the most wonderful thing she had seen in her entire life.

Judy had refused to let Shion go with her for wedding dress shopping, insisting on it being a total surprise. Shion fretted about coordination, naturally, but in the end she had given in, because Judy had insisted the moment of surprise at the wedding would be worth it. And it was - a beautiful red mermaid-style gown, Judy's hair done up in a small bun with red roses in her hair and beautiful earrings that Shion had never seen before. It was... breathtaking. Completely and utterly breathtaking.

Before she could even finish processing what she was seeing, Shion was already there at the altar, with Judy. And there she was, facing the woman she was about to marry. Shion's heart raced at hundreds of beats per minute.

Minister Carmichael, who Shion had remembered looking up to for years as a kid growing up, gave a small cough and opened his binder going over the ceremony. "Judy Hawthorne and Shion Uzuki, you have invited us to be with..."

Shion could hardly hear what the minister was saying through the excitement and the sound of her pulse, and she knew that it was just an opening for everyone else. So she tried merely to smile, and relax, and take in how radiant Judy looked. 

Judy was apparently doing the same, looking Shion up and down and mouthing 'you look beautiful.' Shion held back a giggle and mouthed back 'you too.'

"Judy Hawthorne," Minister Carmichael said, startling Shion out of her blissful reverie, "do you now declare your willingness to take Shion Uzuki to be your wife?"

"I do." Judy said the words firmly and confidently. 

"And you, Shion Uzuki," Minister Carmichael said, turning, "do you now declare your willingness to take Judy Hawthorne to be your wife?"

Shion had dreamed of this moment for ages. Vaguely at first, but after meeting Judy awfully specifically more than once. And now...

"I do."

"The vows through which you accept each other as wives..." Shion drifted off again. She said it. _They_ said it. It was really happening. She saw Judy hand her bouquet off to Claire, and followed suit by giving hers to Midori before taking Judy's hands in her own.

"I, Judy Hawthorne, now take you, Shion Uzuki, to be my wife. To have and to hold. From this day forward, for better, for worse. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. In sorrow or in joy, to love and to cherish. As long as we both shall live." In Judy's voice, Shion could hear an iron will, a confidence born of practice and hope. An aspiration to live up to the vows she swore now. It was reassuring to know that this was meaning as much to Judy as it was to herself.

"I, Shion Uzuki, now take you, Judy Hawthorne, to be my wife. To have and to hold. From this day forward, for better, for worse. For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. In sorrow or in joy, to love and to cherish. As long as we both shall live."

If Shion was being honest with herself, she really expected to fumble up the vows.

"May your ring be always the symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end. Love freely given has no separate giver and receiver. You are each the giver and each the receiver. May your ring always call to mind the freedom and the power of this love." As the minister concluded the statement, Suou brought out the wedding rings, Shion taking one and Judy the other. Judy proffered her hand as Shion reached out with the ring. (They had agreed - Judy got the first I do and the first vow, Shion got the first ring and the second entrance.)

"Judy Hawthorne, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love." And Shion slid the ring onto Judy's delicate yet calloused left hand. All that guitar practice had made Judy's hands unique and... it meant a lot, to Shion, to know what that felt like. In turn, Shion extended her left hand.

"Shion Uzuki, I give you this ring as a symbol of our love."

And with the rings exchanged, they held hands once more. If Shion felt her heart racing before, it was nothing compared to now. It was really happening. They were really getting married.

Minister Carmichael coughed once more, turned a page in his binder. and began the reading. 

"Love is a mighty power, a great and complete good. Love alone lightens every burden, and makes the rough places smooth. It bears every hardship as though it were nothing, and renders all bitterness sweet and acceptable. Nothing is sweeter than love, nothing stronger, nothing higher, nothing wider, nothing more pleasant, nothing fuller or better in heaven or earth; for love is born of God. Love flies, runs and leaps for joy. It is free and unrestrained. Love knows no limits, but ardently transcends all bounds. Love feels no burden, takes no account of toil, attempts things beyond it's strength; love sees nothing as impossible, for it feels able to achieve all things. Love therefore does great things; it is strange and effective; while those who lack love faint and fall. Love is not fickle and sentimental, nor is it intent on vanities. Like a living flame and a burning torch, it surges upward and surely surmounts every obstacle."

Shion had asked Judy if it was okay to choose such a religious reading when Judy was at best agnostic, but Judy said that anything was fine by her - it was the experience with Shion that mattered. And to Shion... it felt nice, to feel God here in her wedding, with her. Like the whole universe loved them, and blessed them and their wedding.

"Since Judy and Shion have joined themselves in marriage, and have signified their commitment before us in the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, by the powers vested in me by the State of California, I pronounce them wife and wife. The brides may kiss!"

Judy and Shion leaned in and kissed. By any measure outside of the circumstances, it was an average kiss, but for Shion, at such a wonderful moment, what she had been looking forward to for over a year and the first of many emotional peaks on her life with Judy, it was one she would remember forever.

The crowd burst into applause as the recessional music started up. "Guess that's our cue to go," Judy whispered to Shion as she pulled away, a huge smile on her face. Shion wordlessly nodded, her eyes starting to tear up. They took each other arm in arm, took their bouquets back, and began walking down the aisle.

Shion could hardly believe it. They were married, and walking down the aisle, together. She turned once more to look at Judy to find her looking back. "We did it!" Judy said with a laugh and a wink as she gave Shion a playful shove. Shion couldn't help herself from laughing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by ticcytx at ticcytx.tumblr.com!


End file.
